Empathy
by ncismka233
Summary: Gibbs lets Tony stay at his house when he needs a place to stay. While he is staying at Gibbs' house, Tony finds something that reminded him of a portion of his hard childhood. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son


It was a cold and snowy winter night in Washington D.C.. Around ten o'clock at night, a young man named Tony DiNozzo was just getting into bed. After a full day at work and solving another murder case, Tony was exhausted. Tony set a glass of water down on his nightstand then crawled into his bed. He took a sip of water then turned out the light. Tony closed his eyes and was asleep in no time. About an hour later, Tony was awakened by a loud sound. He sat up in bed then reached over to turn his light on, but it wouldn't turn on.

"Ah, dammit." Tony said. He realized that the power was out. He thought for a minute then got up and put a sweatshirt on then left his apartment. Tony knew that there was always one place he could go to if he needed help with something. Tony walked down to his car and got in. He ignored his throbbing headache as he started the car. Tony had not been feeling well all day but went to work anyway. He was at Gibbs' house in twenty minutes. He parked his car then walked up to the front door. Tony knew that Gibbs' front door was unlocked so he just let himself in. Tony walked to the back of the house and down to the basement where Gibbs was sanding his boat. Gibbs looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards the basement. He was glad to see Tony because Gibbs felt that something was wrong with Tony and he wanted to find out what.

"Hey boss, sorry it's late but I was wondering if I could crash here." Tony said as he walked down the stairs.

"Everything okay?" Gibbs asked as he put down his sander. Tony rubbed his eye then said,

"Yeah it's just that the power in my building went out." Gibbs looked Tony in the eye to try and see if he was telling the truth about being okay.

"Yeah you can stay." Gibbs said.

"Thanks." Tony said. He walked back up the stairs then walked into the living room. Gibbs went back to sanding his boat. He sanded for about five minutes before he heard harsh coughing coming from upstairs. Gibbs put his sander back on the table then went upstairs to see if Tony was okay. Gibbs had a feeling that something was wrong with Tony. Gibbs walked into the living room and saw Tony lying on the floor next to the couch. He ran over to help him up.

"What happened?" Gibbs asked as he took Tony's hand to pull him up.

"I tripped and didn't feel like getting back up." Tony said sleepily. Gibbs pulled Tony off the floor and sat him down on the couch. Gibbs sat down next to him and asked,

"You're not okay are you?" Tony laid back on the couch then looked at Gibbs and said,

"No." Gibbs put his hand on Tony's forehead; it was hot to the touch.

"How long have you been sick?" Gibbs asked as he took his hand off of Tony's forehead.

"Since yesterday."

"Why didn't you stay home?"

"I don't know." Tony said. Gibbs stood up and held his hand out.

"Come on you can stay in the spare bedroom."

"That's okay boss, I'm fine on the couch." Tony said sleepily. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him up. "Or not." Gibbs helped Tony up the stairs and into bed in his spare bedroom. Tony fell asleep in twenty minutes but woke up an hour later. He didn't want to bother Gibbs so he just laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Tony had stayed in Gibbs' spare room a few times before but had never thought of something; the spare room was probably Gibbs' daughter Kelly's room. Tony teared up at the thought of losing someone you brought into the world. He felt a little better so he reached over to the bedside table and turned on the light. He sat up in bed and looked around the room. A paper fell out from between the mattresses so Tony picked it up. On the paper was a note that read,

**Daddy,**

**I miss you a lot and so does Mommy. I can't wait to see you next month when you come back from Kuwait. **

**Love Kelly**

Tony couldn't believe what he had just found. Gibbs opened the door to the spare room to see if Tony was okay.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Gibbs asked. Tony put the note down then rubbed his eye.

"I was but then I woke up again." Tony said. Gibbs looked over at the note Tony had. He walked over and picked it up. Tony watched Gibbs tear up as he read the note from Kelly.

"I miss her." Gibbs said as he sat down on the bed.

"Every day?" Tony asked with empathy.

"Every day." Gibbs said. Tony looked off to the side and teared up as he thought about his mom who died when he was eight years old. He looked back at Gibbs and said,

"I miss mom every day." Gibbs looked at Tony and saw his pain. Gibbs knew how Tony felt since he had lost his mom too.

"Loss is a part of life. We all grieve in different ways." Gibbs said. Tony's eyes filled up with tears and he sighed heavily. Gibbs leaned over and gave Tony a hug. Tony didn't think twice he just held onto Gibbs and thought about his mom. Gibbs patted his back then pulled back. "Get some sleep." He said as he got up and walked out.

"Yes sir." Tony said as Gibbs closed the door. Tony turned the light off and wiped his tears away. He laid back in the bed and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes and slept the rest of the night.


End file.
